This disclosure relates generally to an information handling system and more particularly to a latch system for use with a chassis of an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The use of a latch system to latch a door, or moving panel, on the chassis of an information handling system can improve cosmetics while protecting the peripherals and/or ports from damage. However, it is difficult to provide an optimum latch that can accommodate the operation of the door from any direction.
Therefore what is needed is a latch system that overcomes the above problem, among others.